


Academia

by LostGirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Post Chosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl/pseuds/LostGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander's mouth so often gets him into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Academia

Xander sighed, dropping his forehead to the desk before looking over at Giles. "I can't, I'm . . . not good at this."

"Of course you can," Giles said with a shrug, smiling softly. "You've done it once already, just tonight."

"I'm tired and . . . it sucks." Xander looked back at the words he'd written, squinting at the monitor and shaking his head. Giles moved his chair closer, laying his arm along Xander's shoulders.

"I wouldn't have suggested this if I didn't know you had it in you."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't the only thing I had 'in me' when I agreed to try college," Xander grumbled, getting only a chuckle out of Giles.

"You're the one who said, 'anything'." Giles put on a breath voice with a bad American accent for the last bit.

"Yeah, well, I think I can be forgiven for expecting something _completely_ different."

"I never said you wouldn't get to do that, too," Giles whispered in the younger man's ear. Xander shuddered, smiling as he turned to kiss him. Giles pulled back though, shaking his head. "After you finish your essay."

Frowning for a moment, Xander turned back to his keyboard, fingers moving more quickly now. For some reason, he suddenly felt a good deal more motivated.


End file.
